That's What I Want for Christmas
by Six2VII
Summary: Katherine is emotionally compromised after experiencing a number of life changing events. She turns to her oldest friend who in turn presents her with a gift. The gesture has the potential to alter Katherine's life forever. Will she follow fate's lead? Will she be courageous enough to embrace a new experience? ***A Batherine Fanfic*** Smut. Femslash.


**A/N: This fic is for Bluemagicrose on Tumblr. It's for the Bonnie Holiday Harem Week's Secret Santa Exchange. Please excuse grammatical errors. Um...I haven't watched Vampire Diaries since Bonnie died in that cave. So this AU and canon references is pretty jumbled or just plain wrong.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Christmas music and muted voices drifted in from the dinning room. Lights twinkled on the massive tree that had perfumed the room with the scent of the great outdoors. Mistletoe hung from doorways waiting to catch two guests unaware. Silver and gold ornaments gleamed in a glow of candlelight casting magic that had nothing to do with the witch in the other room. Christmas was here, now that the Thanksgiving feast was over and even though people surrounded the brunette, she was… <em>I am not lonely<em>. _I'm a loner. I look out for myself. It's who I am. I don't need anyone. They need me, all of them: Sebastian. Gunter. Alisa. Carmen. Damon. Elijah. Mason. Stefan?_

"What are you doing in here in the dark? The party is in the other room." Lucy said flipping on the overhead lights in the room. Katherine looked at the witch, and rolled her eyes.

"You call that a party? Me and you in 2002. That was a party. Complete with blood, drugs and rock and roll." Lucy smiled at the memory. It was all a little crazy, but that was life with Kat, crazy. Lucy was over it, but it didn't hurt to reminisce. The woman got the feeling Katherine was over it to, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Hey, just because your in a funk. Don't rain on my parade." Lucy said sitting on the couch gently, cradling her goblet of eggnog. "You knew what my life was like when you landed on my doorstep all sad and lonely."

Katherine spun on her stilettos. "I'm not sad and lonely. I'm just…just…" Lucy sighed.

"Katherine you're 538 years old. Your daughter, who you were forced to give up and thought was dead, just showed up in your life. You broke up with someone you truly cared for. And you lost the only chance you had to kill Klaus and finally stop running. It's okay to say you're bummed. It's okay to say you have feelings for someone. It's okay not to be a bad bitch for two seconds." Lucy said patting the couch cushion beside her.

Katherine's shoulders slumped as she slowly walked over to the couch. Lucy was the only one who got to see her like this. "When the fuck did you turn into Oprah Winfrey?" Lucy flashed a quick smile then flipped the vampire off.

"While you were playing God in Mystic Falls." Katherine snorted. "It didn't hurt that I fell in love with a good girl." Lucy added.

Katherine sat back her head hitting the back of the couch. "I can't believe your engaged to the Alpha of the pacific pack. You always had a thing for people with power."

"What? No, I don't." Lucy said pinching her friend.

"Let's see shall we…Marcel Gerard, Connor Lockwood, Odessa McBride and Moi." Katherine said eyeing her friend.

"Excusez moi…I never had a thing for you. You tried to compel me. I went along with it to put you down." Lucy corrected.

"And our lovely friendship was born. I remember I was there." Katherine sniped. "Anyway you better get back to the party. I don't want the shewolf getting the wrong idea."

"Girl please, they have entered the 'let's see how fast we can get drunk' part of the evening. With werewolves that takes a minute. Then someone will get bold and try to challenge O. She'll maim or kill them in our dining room, and the pack mates will have to go bury them. She won't know I'm missing until she's sobered in the cold winter air and ready for bed. Happy Thanksgiving to me." Lucy said holding up her goblet of eggnog and taking a long sip. Katherine shook her head. Lucy read her mind.

"I know, but I love her. And she loves me. I know because she invited the notorious Katherine Pearce into her ancestral home. It took a lot of persuading, if you know what I mean. You're welcome." Katherine scrunched her nose at the witch.

"You're right. Thank you. When I came to find you, I didn't expect…this." Katherine waved at the perfectly decorated living room. It reminded her of Martha Stewart.

"I feel you. I never thought this would be my life. You know how we rolled." Lucy said smiling at her old friend. Katherine and Lucy use to paint the town red, blood red. Now the witch lived in a 100-year-old farmhouse in the Pacific Northwest, and made snickerdoodles and healing poultices for her neighbors.

"Live fast. Die young. Bad girls do it well." Katherine sung, smiling at her and Lucy's new theme song. They had sung it all day after hearing the tune on the radio.

"Yep. Well… except, I want to spend the rest of my life with O. And I hope it's a long life for the both of us." Katherine frowned. She put her finger in her mouth to signify her nausea.

"God, you're making me sick. What happened to the woman who had the King of New Orleans on his knees? The witch who took all of Connor Lockwood's money and made him turn on his pack and family by giving up his cousin's secrets. What happened to my partner in crime?"

"I fell in love." Lucy shrugged. "I know…it's corny, and I don't care. Which brings me to why I came in here. I have something for you." Lucy stood and went over to the giant sparkling tree and retrieved a small green package.

"It's not even December yet. I haven't had time to get you anything." Katherine said eyeing the box suspiciously.

"I knew what you needed the moment you stepped foot on this property. I made it the night you showed up. I was going to wait to Christmas but it seems like you need it now." Lucy said thinking about all the premonitions heralding the vampire's arrival. She knew Katherine needed help and she knew, actually felt that she needed to be the one to assist her.

Katherine shook the box. "You're not trying to get me back for pitting you against your cousin are you? I wouldn't put it past the legendary Curse of the Delta. Bennetts love to hold a grudge."

Lucy grinned evilly, smiling at the nickname she had earned what seemed like a lifetime ago. "You know it crossed my mind, but If I wanted to curse you, vampire, you would be dead already. Besides, you heeded my warning. My cousin is alive and well. You even tried to help her with Silas, kind of. This is a gift for a friend who doesn't think she needs anyone."

Katherine opened the box carefully. She would throw it in the fire at the first sign of any strange noise or scent. Fortunately for everyone, a perfectly ordinary antique locket fell into her hands. Katherine peered at the jewelry. Although it was pretty in a traditional sort of way, it wasn't her taste. Lucy knew her like the back of her hand. She should know this. She looked up at the witch confused. "It's a scrying tool." Lucy said quickly, knowing what the doppelganger must be thinking. Katherine's brow rose.

"Yeah, I haven't had magic since the 16th century." Katherine said flipping it over and studying the designs etched into the silver.

"It's magic all on it's own. It's…" Lucy cleared her throat and continued nervously, "It's attuned to find your soul mate. Well, with a little blood sacrifice."

"You magically charmed an object. Since when are you dabbling in sorcery?" Katherine asked in wonder. Lucy prided herself on being a master of curses and potions. Alchemy and sorcery had never been her thing.

"You know as well as I do to stay relevant you have to evolve. Witchcraft has to compete with science and technology. Besides my bae may need some protecting. I'm thinking of making the house sentient." Lucy answered looking around the room. The house already had deep roots and was teeming with ancestral magic. It only needed a little push. Katherine was impressed then she remembered what Lucy had said about the locket.

"Wait… did you say it finds my soul mate? Ew. Take this thing." Katherine said trying to push it into the witch's hand. Lucy pushed back.

"I did. Merry Christmas. I'm not taking it back. You should use it. Don't you want to know if it's Stefan? How about Elijah? Could be Damon. Possibly Carmen."

Katherine pursed her lips. Then actually considered it. "I have been bored lately. It may be good for a laugh. How does it work?"

Lucy grinned grabbing her hand. Katherine yelped when her finger sliced open. "Fuck. How about a little warning?" Lucy grabbed Katherine's finger. She opened the locket and let the blood drip into the center.

"Ahhh is wittle Kitty Kat huuurt? Don't be such a baby." Katherine snatched her hand away placing her finger in her mouth. "Let me see." Lucy grabbed her hand again, chanting. A moment later the cut healed. Katherine's eyes grew when the locket started to glow blue.

"Well isn't that sweet. We're soul mates." Katherine looked at Lucy dubiously.

"Relax Petrova. Blue means a deep and lasting friendship. You're after purple, the pinnacle of romantic love. Red means hot sex by the way."

"So basically it's a mood ring." Katherine deadpanned.

"Make fun all you want. Your daughter flipped that emotion switch and now you are searching desperately for some kind of connection, but you've been jaded and twisted so long you don't know what to do with that feeling. Call your daughter. Hop your ass on a flight to Mystic Falls or New Orleans or Portland and see what's poppin'. If your soul mate isn't there try New York and after that LA. Katherine it's time to put your big girl panties on and go after something you have denied yourself for too long."

"Oh god! Don't say it. Where the fuck is Lucinda Amelia Bennett, soul-curser, potion-master?" Katherine said covering her ears. Lucy pulled Katherine's hands down.

"She's right here telling you that you deserve to be loved. I ain't gone lie. Yeah, we have done some wicked shit. It's been a blast, but now it's okay to admit you want something more."

Both ladies turned when growling broke out in the other room. "Damn. Girl, I got to go handle these fools before they break all my Gamma's china. I'll be back. Think about what I said." Lucy left the room. The locket slowly faded to its original silver color.

Katherine didn't believe in soul mates. She believed in money, power, and respect. Lucy had been right in the fact that she had been a little twitchy. Meeting your long lost daughter had that effect on people, even her. It would be interesting to see finally what Salvatore she should have chosen. God knows she couldn't decide.

New Orleans would be nice too, but Elijah had rejected her for Klaus's pet wolf. Katherine wasn't an idiot. She could have fought harder but why should she if she was so easily forgotten. Elijah was doomed to a life of picking up his brother's sloppy seconds. Coming from her it was kind of ironic.

And even though Carmen the kickass witch would be fun, she had gone and got herself knocked up a few years back. She didn't want to deal with her own kid. Dealing with someone else's rugrat was a no go. Mystic Falls at Christmas _was_ always so pretty.

The wall shook and a man screamed out in pain. The smell of Sulfur flooded Katherine's nose. Someone had just been hexed. Maybe now was a good time to make a quiet exit.

-o0o-

Bonnie was so nervous her stomach felt like it was trying to tie itself in knots. She glided down the busy hall moving past rushing college students all trying to make it to their final exams on time. Bonnie was glad that headache was over, she had exempted out of two exams and already taken and passed her other three. All of Bonnie's focus was on winning the paid internship at Lark Magazine. One of her professors was an editor there and the director of interns. He had called her to his office. She had hoped with good news.

Bonnie knocked on the oak door, reaching for the knob when she heard Professor Blaylock beckon her inside. "Ah, Bonnie. Come in. Have a seat." Bonnie smiled sitting in the wooden chair in front of the cluttered desk.

Her professor rifled through a stack of papers pulling her application and sample article out. "As you know Bonnie I have been evaluating applications for the student positions at Lark. You have been chosen as one of the finalist." Bonnie clenched her fist celebrating with a "Yes!" Professor Lark took off his glasses and sat back in his chair.

"However there is a bit of a snafu…you're one of my brightest students, and what I'm about to say borders on partiality. Your application is strong. Your recommendations glowing, but to be honest your sample article isn't your best work." Bonnie looked at the professor in alarm.

"I worked so hard on it, Sir. I tried to make it as professional as possible." The professor half grinned.

"I can tell. Any copy editor would be hard pressed to find an error or typo, but Bonnie the subject matter is just plain boring. There is more to being a journalist then perfect grammar. You got to have an angle, some style, an eye for a great story, and the know how to make that story interesting." Bonnie felt like she was going to cry.

"There is only one spot left. It's down to you and two others. Luckily for you, your competition also has their issues. We are giving you three until January 5th to resolve the problems with your work. Bonnie, find an interesting story and use that wonderful voice I'm so used to reading. Understand?" Bonnie nodded.

"Yes sir." The witch rose from her chair and made her way out of the office.

-o0o-

"So are we moving to D.C. for the summer?" Caroline asked charging into their dorm room. "I've already found three maybe's for apartments." Caroline had applied and landed an internship in the nation's capital at the FBI. Bonnie looked up from her notes.

"You may have to go it alone." Caroline was panicked. "Blaylock told me my article was boring. Can you believe that?" Caroline turned quickly heading for her bunk.

"You think it's boring too?" Bonnie said sitting up on the bed. Caroline grimaced.

"Well…yeah. But I thought it was because I'm not into that environmental stuff." Caroline said.

"You read my story three times. Why didn't you say anything, Caroline? Now I might not get the internship." Caroline fretted.

"You were so excited about all the stuff you had uncovered. And it was about something that was not Mystic Falls, Magic or Jeremy related. I couldn't." Caroline answered. Bonnie pursed her lips.

"Well now I have to spend my holiday writing a new piece. You can count me out of your normal holiday revelry. I need this opportunity. It will jumpstart my career, guarantee graduate school, and get me out of Mystic Falls for the summer." Bonnie said lying back on the bed.

"Oh no, sister. You're looking for excuse to lock yourself away. You can write all day and come take a break and party at night. It would be good for you. It will get your creative juices flowing." Bonnie shook her head.

"I have under a month to figure out some interesting lifestyle piece, research it and write it. I'll see you in the New Year." Bonnie said flipping through a number of publications on her bed. Caroline pouted.

"Fine. I'll mostly leave you alone, but Christmas day is mine. Besides, you're a wonderful writer. I know this internship is yours. You just got to find your story." Caroline's phone beeped. "That's Stefan. He's downstairs. I can stay if you like. We can ride back together." Bonnie shook her head, no. "Fine. See you at home?" Caroline asked grabbing her bags off the floor.

"Yeah. I'm leaving for Mystic Falls in an hour. I wanted to jot down a few notes before I left." Bonnie said.

"You should come hang out with me and Stefan tonight before you retreat into your hermit writing cave." Caroline said.

"Yeah come be the third wheel, Bonnie. Nah, I've got a date with my laptop and some Grill take out. Now go, so I can finish here."

"Ok. Drive carefully, and text me when you leave and get home."

"Yes mother."

-o0o-

The Salvatore boardinghouse was a beautiful home, but there was nothing like the old manor. Katherine had such fun there and great memories that didn't even include the Salvatore brothers, and the ones that did, well they were just delicious. Why couldn't she escape this life? She had thrown away so many past lives but she always returned to this one horse town.

This was stupid. Why was she even listening to Lucy? It was clear she had gone soft. She fell for a werewolf, not only a werewolf, the most vanilla werewolf on the planet. How basic was that? They were hell on heels, people cowered in their wake, and now she was searching for her soul mate while Lucy played house? How desperate could they get?

Despite what Katherine had originally planned, she ended up popping in on both Carmen and Elijah. Within seconds of being in Carmen's small bungalow the locket glowed a soft blue, friends then for her and Carmen. Katherine hung out with the witch and her two year old daughter for the weekend then flew to New Orleans were the locket lay dormant at her neck.

Her and Elijah had an uneventful lunch and then parted ways. His attentions lay out in the courtyard where Hayley sat conspicuously close to the window of the room they were in. The locket was as lifeless as their conversation. Interestingly enough, it started to glow as she was leaving. She heard Klaus voice float in from a room downstairs but it dulled before she could determine the color. To be fair to Lucy's magic she was moving at full vamp speed to escape Klaus's attention, but it would be an interesting tidbit to know.

She almost wanted a reason to attach herself to Carmen or Elijah, because then she wouldn't be in Mystic Falls. A small part of her didn't want to know who was better suited for her. She figured out long ago she wanted both Stefan and Damon, together they were the perfect man, but here she was on the doorstep of the boarding house answering an age-old question…Team Stefan or Team Damon.

She could have broke in, but she was being polite. She waited patiently until the door swung open. "Elena, weren't you just upstairs?" Caroline asked staring at the doppelganger. Katherine sighed. _Really? By now they should be able to figure this out. Some people were just easy marks. _Katherine was about to say so when the locket began to glow. She looked up at the blonde as the locket turned a vibrant blue. Caroline looked at the locket in surprise then suspicion. "It's you." The blonde tried to close the door quickly but Katherine stopped her and strolled into the house.

"Did I just hear you say Katherine?" Stefan said entering the room. His shirt was off and his lips were bruised. Katherine laughed.

"Do you guys just switch sex partners every month or something." Caroline rolled her eyes. She went and sat on the couch as Katherine made her way to the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said crossing his arms. Katherine sighed.

"Oh calm down you two. I come in peace. I'm on a fact-finding mission. And besides Blondie, I thought we were getting along." Katherine said easing towards Stefan. The locket color began to change. Katherine held her breath when it turned violet purple but purple soon bled into rich tones of red. _Hot Sex_. _Well I wouldn't be the first woman in history to confuse lust with love. Hell, it made sense. I had no use for love, great sex on the other hand._

"What is with that thing?" Caroline said eyeing her necklace.

"Yeah, Katherine what are you up to?" Stefan said. Katherine shook her head downing the brown liquid in her glass. She let a finger trail over Stefan's abs. The younger vampire grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"Nothing much. You guys can go back to your make out session. Is Damon home?" Stefan looked over the vampire. She was up to something. Always.

"He's busy right now. Has no desire to see you." Katherine's face twisted in disgust.

"Is he with my lesser version." Katherine asked walking back over to the bar to pour herself another nightcap.

"No, I was on my way out. Not that it's any business of yours." Damon said walking through the parlor, keys in his hand. "Don't get any bodily fluids on my new leather couch." Damon said walking out the front door and was gone just like that.

"Any ideas where he is headed?" Katherine asked turning to the couple. They both blinked at her.

"Hmm…Friday night in this dinky little town…the Grill?" Katherine surmised. Caroline rolled her eyes. Stefan pursed his lips. Katherine smiled at the both of them.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to it. And Caro, he likes when you grab his ears and his…" Katherine pointed south. Stefan turned bright red. Katherine laughed. "My work here is done. Happy Holidays."

-o0o-

The Grill was crowded. Katherine didn't understand the appeal but hey she had traveled the world many times over. Damon was playing pool with Alaric when she arrived. She headed over to the bar to grab a drink. She almost choked on her shot when the locket glowed a blinding red as Matt stood in front of her. She sized up the quarterback as he peered at her chest. _Always the quiet ones. _She made a note to put him on her to do list. Katherine watched Damon. What if he was her soul mate? What if she had run away from the one man she could ever be happy with? Did she care? What would she do with this information?

_Stop being a coward Katerina. This was something you did because you were bored. It's Damon Salvatore, the man who spent almost two hundred years pining for you. He may have transferred all his feelings onto your carbon copy, but his heart belongs to you, and if you wanted him back it wouldn't take much. You don't even know if you want love. This is Nadia's fault. Seeing her has made you lose focus. Made you think about things that just shouldn't be drug up._

"Are you stalking me now?" Damon said sitting on the stool beside her. "Matt, I need another cider brother." Damon looked down at Katherine's necklace as it begun to change color. Blue light washed over the woman's tight and low cut blouse. "Make it a bourbon. I have a feeling I want to be significantly buzzed when I asked about the light saber strapped to the Grinch's chest." Katherine glowered at the raven-haired vampire.

"Save your breath. I'm leaving." She said hopping down off the stool. She surprised Damon by kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Damon." Damon eyes grew. He grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute Ebonita Scrooge. What's going on? What is that thing?" Katherine snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about. Go back to your boyfriend." Katherine tried to walk away again but Damon ripped the locket off the vampire neck. Katherine reached for it. Damon kept it at arms length. "Don't force me to make a scene, Salvatore. Hand it over." Damon slapped Katherine's hands away.

"Not until you tell me what it is? And why you're acting…decent. Are you dying again?" Damon said. Katherine kneed him in the balls. The vampire doubled over in pain dropping the necklace. Katherine bent to whisper in his ear.

"I told you and your halfwit friends to never mention that again." Katherine shoved the vampire on the floor. Alaric, Matt, and Jeremy had all appeared at Katherine's side. "You boys know I'm nearly indestructible. Don't get any stupid ideas. I want my locket and then I'm gone." Katherine said eyeing the group.

"This locket." Bonnie said holding it by the chain. Katherine turned to the witch her lips pursed. Her mouth fell open as the normally silver piece glowed a deep rich violet purple. Katherine burst into laughter. Tears sprung to her eyes in mirth. Everyone looked at the vampire as if she was crazy. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked with too much self-righteous indignation.

"Nothing…I'm just going to kill your cousin."

-o0o-

Katherine had almost made it to the North Carolina state line when she turned around. She could not quiet the longing inside of her. It had to be the combination of the near death thing and Nadia. They had her emotions all jumbled up. She was actually feeling stuff, like a human.

Lucy was playing some kind of sick joke. There was no way, Bonnie "Holier than Thou" Bennett was her soul mate. She was more vanilla than Odessa. Well except that time she went dark, and the time she tried to kill the Salvatores. Katherine had heard she had fried Elena's brain once.

_What the fuck? What am I doing? This is not happening. She dresses like a nun. She was probably still a virgin. Fuck, she's probably not even into girls. She would run away screaming if I made a move. _

Elena Gilbert flashed in the vampire's mind_. The girl does seem to have a thing for Elena. I mean who would sacrifice themselves like that for friends. Lucy is the closest thing I have to a sister and she stranded me the minute I crossed the line. And the Bennetts have always been hot. Smoking is the more accurate adjective. _

_Katerina, you're losing your mind. How can you tell she's hot when she's dressed like her grandmother? Hell no. There must be someone else. Anyone else. I can go to Miami. People have the potential to have more than one soul mate right?_

_Wait…no. I did this for fun. And furthermore, this is a phase. You're overemotional right now. You'll be good in another month or so. Then I can go back to being my normal charming self. A loner travelling the world…alone. _Katherine closed her eyes, banging her head against the steering wheel. She floored the gas and didn't slow down until she was in front of the Grill again.

The placed was packed even though it was 2pm on a Sunday. Obviously the town folk of Mystic Falls didn't have lives._ I'm here with them so what does that say about the turn my life has taken? _She spotted the person she was looking for and sidled up to the table.

"Oh Caro. Are you eating alone today? Where is Tyler? Oh wait, Matt? No, it's Stefan now?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"You're still in town? Someone had told me you had flew out of here on your broomstick." Caroline leveled.

Katherine gasped. "Blondie isn't that a slight to your best bud. I don't think she would like you hinting that I'm a witch. I know her cousin would hex your ass. Where is Bonnie, the virgin witch?"

Caroline looked at Katherine strangely. "Why do you want to know? You haven't got yourself in anymore trouble have you? It really doesn't matter anyways because Bonnie isn't practicing right now, and she's super busy. So you can slither back into the whole you came from."

"You're so protective of her, Caroline. You would think she was made of glass. I'm perfectly fine by the way. Life couldn't be better. I just was wondering why you were here alone. Usually your dangling from somebody's arm or the witch is glued to your side. You guys haven't had a fight have you? I mean it's the holidays what could keep the witch busy in this backwards little town."

"You see Katherine some people have life goals that don't include manipulating people and driving brothers to hate each other. Some people want to go to college and get good jobs. Some people want to do more than coast through life on their supernatural gifts." Katherine snorted.

"You must be referring to the witch because you love being a vampire. And is doing best friends any different from brothers? You and I are alike Caro. We love the power. It's sexy. It's who we are. Bonnie on the other hand shies away from her true power. She lets it rule her instead of harnessing it. So what she's studying to be a nurse or something."

"Journalist. And Bonnie is in control of her power. She just wants other things. The supernatural hasn't been kind to her."

"Yeah cause we both chose to be a vampire and a doppelganger sacrifice." Katherine said.

"You do remember that _you_ turned me?" Katherine leaned back in the booth.

"I do. And I'm still waiting for my thank you gift. Vintage Chanel will do fine, maybe a Michael Kors watch. No? Well aren't you ungrateful." Katherine sat across from the blonde, and then added, "I have a taste for French fries. What did you order?" Caroline sneered at the brunette but finally answered.

"A salad." Katherine's mouth twisted.

"We're vampires Barbie. You ordered a salad?"

By four o'clock the doppelganger had gotten all the information she needed and had secured a solid in with Caroline. With Bonnie MIA, and Elena being preoccupied with some random guy's penis, poor Caroline has been left to plan her Christmas functions all by her lonesome. Apparently Stefan wasn't into that kind of stuff now. He loved it in the 19th century, but she kept that to herself. She needed to stay in the Blonde's good graces.

It wasn't so hard. Her and Caroline understood each other. She actually enjoyed their mentor/mentee relationship. In ten years time, Caroline could rule the world. If she would just let go of that pesky compassion thing.

Katherine let Caroline think she had forced her to volunteer to help with her party plans. Meanwhile the brunette slowly picked the blonde's brain for information. Bonnie was upset over some internship and needed to write some type of magazine story. She had locked herself away in her house to get it finished. The only way to get to Bonnie was through Caroline and her Christmas party.

_That is two weeks away Katerina. You need to talk to the witch before then. You need to prove Lucy wrong. What if she's right? No. You're just curious. This is just something to pass the time. _

_You could just go over there, but Bonnie probably won't let you in or even open the door. Karma is a bitch. Not only is Bonnie my supposed soul mate. She's locked away writing some lame article. The blonde says she doesn't even know what to write. At this rate, she may not even come to the Christmas Party. _

_Bonnie Bennett. What do you know about Bonnie Bennett? She's a witch, but not really because her power is limited by her actual skill. And she doesn't practice. What else? Blinding loyalty. You could use loyalty. Hmm…dark side. That's definitely up your ally. Martyr complex. This girl actually sounds a lot like Stefan. _

_Stefan was swayed by my perceived altruistic nature and sense of adventure. He marveled at my kindness to both Pearl and Emily. He loved to hear stories of my travel. He also loved my…I digress. Think Katerina. How do I seduce Bonnie Bennett? No. god. Not seduce. Talk to…unravel. How do I unravel Bonnie Bennett? _

_I could offer to help her in some way. This job is what she really wants but knowing her she would turn it down if I compelled her professor to give it to her. Although, how would she know? But, what's the point if she doesn't know I did it for her?_

_What if I helped her with the article? I don't know the first thing about journalism, although I did fuck and eat that news anchor in 76. Those were good times. Donald Houser. He was friends with that author. What was her name…Angela? No Ann. Ann Rice. What was her book called? Vampire something or other… Chronicles… Interview with a Vampire. She was writing fiction about vampires and I was sitting in on her dinner parties the whole time. Humans._

Katherine's body tingled as she had an epiphany. _That's it. The witch could interview me. That will get me plenty of alone time to figure this out. Besides, what's more interesting than the memoirs of Katherine Pearce. Now, to get her to ask me._

-o0o-

Bonnie stared at the corkboard in horror. She had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Every time she would start to come up with an idea she would begin to chart it and realize it wasn't enough to get her the job. She needed something spectacular-something to set her apart. Something fun and quirky just like Lark Magazine.

She had agonized over her article and realized her mistake. She had written an article for Newsweek or Time and not the readers of Lark. The funny thing is she could whip one out if it was just for some class, but this was for her future. All her ideas felt small and not good enough. Three days of research and she had zilch.

The witch was about to throw a stress ball at the board when the doorbell chimed. Bonnie sighed. She had no doubt who it was at the door. She made her way down the stairs actually relieved for the distraction. She smirked when blonde waves fluttered outside the window by the door. She wrenched the door open.

"Caroline. I thought we agreed..." Bonnie began but was abruptly cutoff.

"Oh my god. I have the greatest idea. Have you found a topic for your article yet?" Bonnie huffed.

"No. It's been slow going-" Bonnie said walking into the living room plopping in her dad's favorite chair. Caroline closed the door, and followed.

"Good. I have the perfect story. You should interview Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed dropping her purse and sitting on the couch.

Bonnie's eyes popped open. It took her mind a minute to register what the blonde was saying then to recheck to make sure she heard right. "What?" Bonnie finally produced. Still not certain she comprehended. It had been a long day.

"I know it's crazy right, but if you think about it it's perfect. She's like 500 + years old. She's lived everywhere, done everyone. She's a walking history lesson from the point of view of a young woman. You could even throw in the vampire thing and play it as 'this woman is crazy or is she'? Lark magazine is for weirdoes. They will eat this up."

"First Lark Magazine is not for weirdoes." Bonnie smirked at Caroline's quizzical brow. "Ok maybe a little, but Katherine?" Caroline looked down guiltily.

"She's been around. Elena hasn't. You're Busy. I don't know. We understand each other." The vampire shrugged.

Bonnie had been trapped on the other side the last time Care and Katherine buddied up. She still didn't really believe it was what Elena was making it out to be. The vampire was dying and Caroline was kind. It's who she was, but Katherine fought her way out of Qetsiyah's spell and just straight up outsmarted the traveler's. She survived and ended up stronger than ever. She was a survivor, and would do anything to do so. Therefore she couldn't be trusted. "She turned you."

"Yeah she did." Caroline said thinking about what Katherine said about the sexiness of being a vampire. Caroline would be lying if she said she didn't agree.

"Look think about it from a journalistic standpoint. It's not boring." Caroline said smiling. Bonnie shook her head.

"It's crazy. It's apeshit crazy and it's been done…hello, Ann Rice." Bonnie said lobbying at her friend.

"Ann Rice is a household name. The movie _Interview with a Vampire_ laid the groundwork for _Twilight_ and all those other vampire shows on TV. Also, the difference here is your angle will be that this is a real life vampire. Get into her head. Don't tell me solving the enigma that is Katherine Pearce isn't seductive. It's a writer's wet dream. Plus if you do the interview this week, you can write all next week then we can spend Christmas and New Year's together." Caroline argued.

"Caroline, Katherine can not be trusted. She's up to something. Why is she even here? Also, I'm trying to secure my future. I don't have time to go to your little party." Bonnie said trying to make her friend see reason. Her heart dropped when she realized she had hurt Caroline's feelings.

"My little party. Right. Because your so anxious to leave Mystic Falls. Elena is Elena. Matt's always working. Tyler won't speak to me." Caroline huffed. Bonnie was stressed out enough. She didn't need this. Irritation crawled all over her.

"You don't get to do that. I love you like a sister, but you don't get to guilt trip me because I want to leave this abhorrent town." Bonnie said. Caroline looked up at her with so much sadness. She understood where Bonnie was coming from, and she knew why they were all scattering, but they were strongest when they worked together.

"It's your home. Your friends and family are here." Caroline tried.

"My family? Yeah, they are buried here. It's a city full of pain, regret and loss." Caroline bit her tongue. She wanted to scream at the witch that she was here, but Bonnie had gone into her dark place again. It would fall on deaf ears.

"I just wanted my best friends to be together for Christmas. Party or not, Katherine is your answer, and you know it." Caroline picked up her purse off the coffee table and made a quick exit.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the booth in the back of the restaurant. She had been here for most of the day hoping that Katherine would wonder in. She tried all night to come up with a better story. She stayed up until three scouring Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, and Gossip sites to get some kind of fresh idea. She finally admitted defeat and had succumbed to her fate this holiday…Katerina Petrova.

Caroline was so excited to pitch her story she failed to mention if Katherine had any idea about the interview. And they both needed a moment to cool down before speaking again. So Bonnie sat, waiting. She had typed out everything she knew about the doppelganger and vampires in general and had started charting and forming questions. Once she got into the process, it was smooth sailing. Caroline was correct. The story felt right.

_Katherine Pearce. What was it like to be Katherine? Manipulative. Smart. Insanely beautiful. She was…beguiling. No wonder men were falling all over her. Hell Caroline is ready to ditch me and Elena for Katherine. It's the badass mysterious thing. _

Bonnie could see the appeal. She wouldn't deny the brunettes strengths, but that didn't mean she would forget her weaknesses either. The woman could not be trusted. She manipulated people like they were pawns on a chessboard. Something was going on here. Something that had to do with that locket, and why it was changing colors. She had told Stefan she was on a fact-finding mission_. Bonnie, don't get caught in whatever Katherine is doing. Just ask for the interview, write your article, and wait until you can start your internship in the summer._

"Look Caro. It's your BFF. Bonnie Bennett, have you finished your science fair project, yet?" Katherine said steering the reluctant blonde to Bonnie's booth. Bonnie looked up at Caroline biting her lip.

"Hi Care. Katherine. I actually was waiting here to see if I could catch you." Bonnie said turning to the brunette. Bonnie took in the brown waves falling over the vampire's shoulder. Those brilliant brown eyes lined with thick lashes. Bonnie's eyes drifted from her face as the locket that had been glowing sapphire had started to change colors again. She eyed the violet piece that was nestled in the doppelganger's breast. Yep. Insanely beautiful.

"Is that so." Katherine said sitting across from Bonnie. Katherine pulled Caroline down beside her. Katherine eyes roamed over the witch. Her brow knitted together. Where was the Bennett witch she had met two years ago? The woman before her hair was cut short in a wavy bob. Her lips were painted with a gold/bronze amalgamation. The sweater she wore was tight and slightly see through. It formed to her curves, her very tempting curves. Bonnie Bennett was stunning. Sexy even. Katherine also noted that the once bright eyes had dulled. Pain and remorse could be found in place of wonder and naivety. The witch had grown up very fast. It was this lifestyle. They all had to.

"Caroline has obviously filled you in on my situation, and I was wondering if I could interview you about your life for an article in Lark Magazine." Bonnie asked. She grimaced at Caroline who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until this point.

"What do I get out of this?" Katherine said leaning back into the booth. Caroline piped up.

"Well, besides knowing your helping someone out." Katherine blinked at the blonde.

"There is also the added benefit of getting out of helping me. If Bonnie finishes in time, she could help." Bonnie smiled at Caroline. Then turned to the brunette who still looked thoroughly unconvinced.

"I would also owe you an favor." Bonnie said finally. Katherine's face lit up.

"Ooh. A favor. I like the sound of that. I'll think about it." Katherine said yawning and rising. "Caro, We are going to be late for our massages. We can eat after. I need Laura's hands all over my body immediately. I'll be in touch witch." Katherine said sauntering away from the table. Bonnie just stared after her in amazement.

"I'll try to talk her into it at the spa." Caroline said.

"How do you deal with her all day?" Bonne inquired still not believing her encounter with the vampire.

"Same way you dealt with Elena." Caroline said following her new friend. Bonnie sighed. _Okay so she's pissed. _Caroline always claimed that Bonnie was blind when it came to Elena's faults. She even tried to insinuate that she was in love with Elena once. She wasn't in love with Elena. They used to have this connection. They were just once really good friends and now…

This is why Bonnie did not need to come out of the house. Everything was so off track, and she still didn't know if she had a story. She should research something else. Katherine would probably take her sweet time deciding if she wanted to do it and still refuse. Bonnie didn't have time to waste_. _

_-o0o-_

Katherine checked her reflection in the mirror. She decided at the last moment to straighten her hair. She wanted to gauge the witch's reaction to see how much the witch cared for her doppelganger and use that relation to her advantage. Now she was regretting it.

Everyone in this town was wrapped around Elena's finger and she really didn't want to know if her supposed soul mate was in love with her too. Although it was what she came up with to see if the Bennett girl hung out on both sides of the fence. Besides turning on the old Petrova charm.

It was too late now. She was in front of Bonnie's house wearing her favorite pair of jeans. Elijah had once declared they should be illegal, and classified as an abused substance. To be fair he was quite addicted to peeling them off of her. She wondered if the witch had ever done drugs before. Katherine smiled stepping out of her car. She loved the chase. There was nothing like sizing up your quarry and taken them down.

Katherine waited patiently for the witch to answer her door. She stifled a laugh when she saw the distrust and suspicion residing in the witch's eyes. This was going to be fun. "Katherine?" Bonnie said in the threshold of her house. From the looks of it, the witch lived comfortably. Her father must have left her well off.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Bennett. I'm here for our appointment." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What appointment. You said you would get back with me." Katherine lips pulled into a smile.

"And here I am. You going to invite me in?" Bonnie stared at the vampire. Everything in her screamed Katherine had an ulterior motive. Bonnie noticed that her usually brown curls had been straightened. Oh hell no.

"You straightened your hair." Bonnie accused. Katherine was both annoyed and impressed by the witch's insight.

"Is that a crime?" Katherine asked smoothly.

"You straighten your hair when you want to impersonate Elena. You were hoping I would think you were Elena." Bonnie continued surveying the seemingly young woman. Katherine didn't look affected but her lips were moving which meant she was lying.

"It's 25 degrees out here. You asked me to give you an interview and although you look very cute in your care bear jammies. I'm sure your freezing too." Bonnie blinked at the brunette, waiting for her to answer her allegations.

"Contrary to what the citizens of Mystic Falls think, everything is not about Elena Gilbert. I straightened my hair because I wanted to. Now let me in or I walk." Katherine threatened. Bonnie huffed.

"Katherine, please come in." Bonnie said thinking about what was riding on this interview. Katherine smiled walking into the house. She removed her coat and hung it on the bannister. Bonnie just stared at the vampire wary to have granted Katherine Pearce access to her home. She was also wary of Katherine's appearance.

She looked amazing. _And I look like a train wreck_. She wondered were Katherine was headed to after she left her house. Those jeans were meant to entice someone. They fit like a second skin and showcased the vampire's assets. Bonnie looked up at the locket that was again glowing purple. It always glowed purple in her presence, but seem to be blue when Katherine was with Caroline. _You don't care Bonnie. You have an article to write._

"Where do you want me?" Katherine said smirking at the witch's gaze. Bonnie was taken aback. That look…no it couldn't be.

"If you wait in the living room. I'll get my laptop and stuff from my room. I need a moment to change also. There's coffee and bagels in the kitchen while you wait."

"No thanks. I had a redhead for breakfast. She was delicious." There was that look again. Bonnie eyed the vampire.

"Okay…so…just wait in the Living room." Bonnie sputtered. This was going to be an interesting next few days.

Katherine watched Bonnie climb the stairs. With no make up on and minimal clothing Bonnie was very alluring. Her skin glowed. Katherine like the round of her hips, the strength in her thighs. Her fangs tried to descend. She was working herself into frenzy. _This was not happening. Over Bonnie Bennett?_

She was letting herself get too carried away with Lucy's magical locket. The girl had on care bear pajamas for god's sake. Most of her lover's only wore silk to bed or nothing at all. _This was going way to fast. I should just leave, and go to Paris for Christmas, _Katherine thought lowering herself to Bonnie's couch.

-o0o-

Bonnie was mesmerized by Katherine's past. Long after she left the witch kept reading over her notes and listening to the audio. There was enough here to write a book, and they hadn't even got to her being a vampire on her own yet.

It made her see the woman in another light. Respect her, and what she had to endure a year ago. To find out the daughter you were forced to give up, and thought was long dead was alive and wanted a relationship with you is unimaginable. Hell to be pregnant at eighteen in a time when women were killed for such indiscretions was unimaginable. To find your family slaughtered because you didn't want to be some sadistic son of bitch's sacrifice was…Bonnie definitely got why Katherine was the way she was. It didn't excuse her behavior but it did explain it.

Bonnie had to admit the other stuff was pretty enthralling as well. Katherine revealed the sweet yet clumsy love affair she had at seventeen with the son of a commoner. Bonnie watched her eyes alight as she talked about him. Bonnie would have never have guessed this side of the doppelganger existed.

Katherine filled with both warmth and sadness when she spoke of her mother, who just happened to be traveller witch. Bonnie was surprised and envious of the magic that Katherine witnessed as a child. And the strength and courage it took to survive after being banished from her family land, to find solace in the home of two handsome and debonair noblemen. Being caught between the two. Having the wits to outsmart the originals all before her eighteenth birthday.

The vampire had to learn very quickly that she had to depend on herself. Her family disowned her. They took away her child. Her first love didn't fight for her. Klaus wanted to use her for her blood. Elijah chose Klaus over her. Trevor wanted her body. Men who wanted to use her for her beauty, and body seemed to be the vampire's plight. It was kind of empowering to see her use that to her advantage. _Bonnie don't go worshipping the devil. Remember, you haven't got to the part where she started using her power for evil. What a power it is though. To be so beautiful men commit a number of sins to be with you…_

Bonnie thought about the doppelganger's dark glistening main. Her deep brown eyes, and the mischievous glint they took on when she was recalling some delectable detail. Bonnie thought about those jeans from yesterday and how they accentuated hips that drove brothers apart. Bonnie sighed. _Maybe I should let Kirsty set me up with her brother after this. _

-o0o-

Katherine decided that she liked Bonnie. The witch was smart, cautious, and funny when she wanted to be. Bonnie knew exactly where to probe to get her talking, and once the doppelganger did she felt comfortable. Like she was talking to an old friend. Despite the current state of their relationship, Katherine instinctually knew she could trust the witch. She thought at first it had to do with her being a Bennett. Both Emily and Lucy were among her closest friends, but no, it was something more, something singularly Bonnie.

Bonnie Bennett. The young woman threw around words like seductress and vixen when discussing Katherine's exploits but the witch had a enchantment all her own that had nothing to do with spells. Katherine was startled when the witch's avid interest in her life pleased her. Katherine found herself telling her story in a way that coaxed the witch's crooked smiled. She didn't lie, actually she told the unadulterated truth but in a way to keep the witch on the edge of her seat.

She dreaded telling the witch about her daughter. It was one of her most sacred memories. The great Katherine Pearce at her weakest. She did not want to see sympathy stretched across Bonnie's lovely face. She wanted her understanding. The witch's face gave away no trace of her thoughts throughout the story. Her follow up questions were delicate and full of finesse. The witch was compassionate, yet assertive. She knew exactly how to guide the conversation without making Katherine feel like she was being interviewed. The brunette wondered if that skill translated into other parts of Bonnie's life, maybe her love life.

Katherine let herself into the witch's house. She heard the shower going upstairs and didn't feel like waiting for ten minutes while the witch got dressed. She walked into the kitchen turned on the oven to warm the food she had brought over.

Bonnie heard the oven slam while she was toweling off. She cast for the first time in months. Her magic bloomed out of her sinking through the floor until vampire flashed in her brain. Since she had revoked the Salvatore's invite and Caroline would have tried to find her by now she guessed the vampire downstairs was Katherine. Elena hadn't been to her house in months. Bonnie wondered if her former best friend even remembered where she lived.

Bonnie's suspicions were confirmed twenty minutes later when she spotted Katherine's jacket on the banister. She followed her nose into the kitchen where the doppelganger was pulling out a pizza. A bottle of wine sat on the counter opened and a salad full of vivid colors rested in her Gram's wooden bowl.

"Are you cooking? In my kitchen?" Bonnie asked confused. Katherine's lips pursed.

"Hell no. I'm warming in your kitchen. I had a chef for dinner last night. I asked him to whip this up before he left this morning." Katherine said pouring two glasses of wine.

Bonnie stared at the brunette. Her locks were piled on top of her head. She wore a crimson sweater dress that fit perfectly and thigh high black boots. "You mean you compelled him to whip this up." Bonnie said walking over to the counter.

"No. I mean I asked. Compulsion for me is a last result. Men usually do what I want anyway. Women too." Katherine said winking at Bonnie. "I was hungry, but knew you were waiting to continue our session so I just thought I would share. You're welcome." Katherine said sitting at the counter. She started cutting the pizza and fixing her plate. "You can come sit down Bonnie. I'm not going to bite."

"You're up to something." Bonnie said walking over hesitantly. She had to admit the spread looked delicious. Katherine smirked.

"Always." Katherine said placing one of the wine glasses in front of Bonnie. Bonnie leaned over the doppelganger. Her arm brushed against Katherine's chest for the other glass. Katherine chuckled. The brunette grabbed the wine glass she had tried to give Bonnie and took a sip.

"I've told you all my dark and dirty secrets yesterday. While were eating lunch you're going to tell me some of yours." Katherine said biting into the pizza.

"And why would I do that." Bonnie said scooping salad on her plate. Katherine's brow arched.

"Why not?" For some reason Bonnie didn't have an answer to that. She sat down, ate the most delicious veggie pizza she ever tasted, and told Katherine about the time she let Tyler Lockwood finger her after homecoming 9th grade year. She had never told anyone. Bonnie started to understand how the Salvatore's had been suckered.

-o0o-

"So your bisexual?" Bonnie asked embarrassed. The witch didn't like the way her voice quivered, like she was way too invested in the vampires answer. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, if that's the label we're using. I'm open to love." Bonnie eyes widened.

"That's interesting I've never heard you use the word love. It's always sex or passion, or lust. You cared for the Salvatore's. You were infatuated with Klaus. Taken by Carmen. Interested in Alisa. Pearl was your special friend. Are you saying your looking for love now? Has something changed?"

Katherine looked away from the witch's eyes. _Is she looking for love? Why was she here? Orchestrating this inane charade? Bonnie could barely say bi-sexual without sounding like a scared child. What the hell would she sound like if I told her the truth? Fuck. _Katherine didn't know the truth. She needed a break from this interview, but she wasn't ready to leave Bonnie.

"I'm tired and bored. I need a night out. You need a night out. Get your coat." Katherine said rising.

"What? We're almost finished. Just a few more questions, and we're done. I can start writing."

"Well that's not going to happen tonight Lois Lane. Let Kathy show you a night on the town. You can use it as research. Take notes on seeing the cold hearted bitch in action."

"I don't think you're as cold hearted as you want everyone to think. Not anymore." Bonnie said shyly. Katherine's heart clenched.

"Get your coat." Katherine repeated.

"I'm not dressed for a night of debauchery with Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine took in Bonnie's reindeer sweater, acid wash jeans, and fluffy socks and had to agree. She grabbed her by the wrist pulling the witch upstairs and attacked her closet.

"Clothes off now." Katherine said rummaging through the tiny closet. Bonnie watched as Katherine threw outfit after outfit on her bed until she pulled out Bonnie's certified freakum dress.

"What is this? Bingo." Katherine turned around to find Bonnie in cotton grandma panties and a plain taupe bra. It was ridiculous how scrumptious she looked. Her stomach was toned. Her breast the pert and the perfect size, and her legs were beautiful. The witch was flawless.

If Katherine had her body she would…well she would wear what she normally wears. Her fangs scraped against her gums. Her inner monster wanted to mark the witch as hers. Katherine fought the urge and pushed the dressed towards the witch.

"Are you kidding? It's freezing outside." Bonnie said eyeing the electric blue frock. Katherine unzipped the dress, tossing it at the witch. She then scooped up Bonnie's favorite nude pumps.

"All you do is work and lock yourself in this house. It's not going to kill you to act your age." Bonnie pulled off her bra. There was no way she could wear this dress and a bra.

"Maybe you should act your age and sit by the fire knitting your daughter a sweater." Bonnie sniped back.

"Or you could do it since your determined to live like somebody's grandma. Thank god you stopped dressing like one. No wonder Jeremy is the only one who's been between those thighs." Katherine volleyed keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"I am proud of the fact that I have only been with one man." Bonnie said pouring herself into the dress.

"Keep telling yourself that, witch." Katherine said. Bonnie walked over to her and turned.

"Can you zip me?" Katherine took in her scent. She smelled like jasmine and honey. Her shoulders were slender and golden. The vampire wanted to leave bite marks all over them. Her lips wanted to linger in the small of her back. Her fingers tingled as she reached for the zipper. The cold metal brushing against the warmth of Bonnie's skin made Katherine wished it could be her tongue trailing up to her collar. Katherine heard the witch gulp.

"I'll cash in my favor now. I want you to live in the moment tonight. I don't want you moping and moaning over the past, and worrying about the future. It's only you in this moment." Katherine said throwing Caroline's leather motorcycle jacket at her.

"I don't think I can-" Bonnie began.

"It starts now. Let's go." Katherine declared disappearing down the stairs.

-o0o-

Bonnie just let the laughter and music surround her. She was definitely drunk as she moved to the beat thrumming through her chest. Katherine was at the bar flirting with a man who could be Chris Hemsworth's doppelganger. Hell knowing Katherine, It could be the actor himself. They were in Alexandria, and a couple of films were being shot in the D.C. area.

Bonnie twirled until she was dancing with a very handsome man that seemed to be of Middle Eastern descent. She stepped backwards and bumped into someone and found it was Katherine dancing with her friend. They all moved, switching partners, dancing between each other until Chris had to take a call. Katherine and Bonnie double-teamed her partner, moving around him in circles. Bonnie stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and the sweet guy asked if her and Katherine wanted drinks. They both ordered waters having consumed enough alcohol for the night.

When Beyonce's _7-11 _came on while they were waiting the witch and vampire couldn't help but start dancing again. The dance floor flooded pushing them closer together until they were moving against each other. Bonnie was hyperaware of Katherine's hands on her hips as she wound to the music. She was living in the moment, so she wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck. When Beyonce said smack it. She popped Katherine on her butt, and watched as her eyes went midnight. Bonnie smirked. She was flirting and playing with fire. At the moment she didn't give a fuck. She wanted to see the world burn.

-o0o-

"Here you are safe and sound. Delivered to your front door. You survived your night out." Katherine said parking in front of Bonnie's house.

"You're not coming in? You left your things, plus I'm going to need some help getting out of this dress." Bonnie said reaching for the door handle. Katherine didn't want to go in. She was very afraid of what would happen beyond the witch's threshold. Bonnie was flirting with her, entertaining the devil. She had no idea the fate she tempted. The locket's glow had grown so bright that Katherine had taken it off hours ago. She watched the witch teeter on heels through the snow. Her dress was riding up revealing the most appetizing sliver of thigh. Katherine was out of her car before she knew it.

Inside Bonnie had made it to the top of the stairs. Katherine closed and locked the door, stalking after the young woman. When the vampire made it into her bedroom the witch was in the middle of the bed kneeling, her eyes playful. She was biting on her bottom lip. You gonna help me out of this dress?"

"Why Bonnie Bennett what are you up to?" Katherine said taking in the scene before. The little wench wasn't as innocent as Katherine had believed. _Always the quiet ones._

"Living in the moment." Bonnie answered breathily. Katherine smirked. "Some moments last a lifetime. You sure you're ready to go down this road."

"Katherine, You talk too much." The vampire smiled, and then flashed over to the witch peeling her out of her dress.

Bonnie's lips were as pillowy and soft as she had imagined. Katherine's tongue flicked inside of her mouth trying to taste the witch. Her mouth had a mind of its own. It's as if it wanted to devour the green eyed girl whole. Bonnie's hands were everywhere. Katherine couldn't think. They were kneading a breast, tickling her ribs, cupping her ass.

The witch shrieked when Katherine grabbed her by both wrist and pinned her to the bed. The vampire held Bonnie firmly as her tongue danced across the witch's lovely shoulders and trailed to her breast. Katherine bit, suckled, and teased until Bonnie was whimpering from her ministrations. Katherine didn't stop lavishing kisses on her swollen nipples until the witch was squirming under her.

Katherine lifted to kiss her again. She sunk into the kiss in all the passion, hope, and fear she had surrounding the young woman. Katherine meant to claim her lips. Burn her memory into them so no other kiss would ever be good enough. Bonnie melted into her, her hands once again stroking and caressing Katherine's body.

The witch shivered when Katherine's fingers slid down into her wet folds. The vampire stroked her as her tongue plundered her mouth. Bonnie groaned moving against her. She bucked and bucked until she exploded, and delight washed over her. The vampire lowered herself. Lapping up the witch's juices. Katherine nipped and lathered until Bonnie was falling apart all over again.

Katherine gave her just a moment to catch her breath before positioning her just so. Katherine maneuvered them so the friction of her movements would graze Bonnie's sensitive bud. Katherine slowly wound into the witch, basking in her gasp. After a few languid thrusts the two women were moving against each other in a frenzy, grinding, chasing their high. They stole passionate kisses as they moved, moaning into each other's mouths. This time they both fell over the cliff.

-o0o-

Katherine watched Bonnie with her friends completely resigned to the fact that she was in uncharted territory. Their night a week ago was…magical, and she had been agonizing over it ever since. She and Bonnie had been together every day since Bonnie finished her article, but unfortunately so had Caroline. The blonde was psychic or something and knew her best friend was free to bake cookies and hang tinsel or whatever Caroline came up with. Every time the vampire tried to get Bonnie alone some childhood buddy would pop up. It was frustrating as hell. Even Lucy ruined a stolen moment when she called with news that her and Odessa were adopting. Katherine wanted to talk to Bonnie to find out what she was thinking but her friends monopolized her time. Bonnie was even sleeping at the boardinghouse with Caro.

Katherine was worried that Bonnie was avoiding her and regretting their rendezvous. Nadia had called and Katherine was going to go visit her for New Year's but she wanted to check in with Bonnie first. This feeling was new and frankly scary as fuck. She wanted nothing more than to be loved by Bonnie Bennett for Christmas. So here she sat at this ridiculously decorated party watching people who had grown apart try to reconnect one last time before they separate for ever. It was a bittersweet moment to watch. _Oh god. I have officially gone soft_. Caught in her feelings, Katherine didn't notice Caroline easing up to her.

"You once told me that I treat Bonnie like she is made of glass. I do it because I love her. She's family. My best friend. My sister. If you hurt her I will hunt you down." Katherine looked at the crazed look in the blonde's eyes. She thought about denying it, but arched her brow.

"I read her article. And I see the way you're looking at her. I know what's happening here, and I can't say that I approve. I've been inventing things to keep you away from her and it's no use. You will make her happy and treat her right or my fist ripping out your heart will be the last thing you see." Caroline threatened. Katherine nodded. The blonde huffed and turned walking away. Bonnie snuck up behind the vampire.

"What were you two talking about?" Katherine smiled.

"Nothing important. I have a gift for you." Katherine pulled out a small green box and handed it to Bonnie. The witch pulled it open and stared down at the locket.

"It's your locket." Bonnie said lifting it out of the box.

"It's yours now. Actually it always belonged to you." Bonnie looked down at the jewelry again.

"What is this thing? I know it has something to do with me and the reason why it's purple every time you're wearing it and I'm near." Bonnie said putting the antique piece around her neck.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to reveal that just yet. A girl has to have some secrets. I really just want to hang out and you know, do some more of what we did the other night." Katherine said. "I mean if you would like to." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh my god. Is Katherine Pearce acting shy right now?" Bonnie said teasing the vampire.

"Excuse me for trying to be sincere. I guess people like it better when I'm a raging bitch." Katherine rebutted.

"I don't know. I think I just like it when you're you. I would very much like to hang out again, and the other stuff. I have a present for you too, but your not getting it until Christmas." Bonnie said.

"Oh the locket wasn't a Christmas present. It was just something I wanted you to have. I thought you would appreciate it more than me. It was a gift from your cousin. The best gift actually. What _do_ you want from Christmas? I vote for some new lingerie." Bonnie snorted. The witch thought about the vampire's question. _Just love me. That's what I want for Christmas._

"I'll let you know." Bonnie said pulling the brunette out on the dance floor. _7-11_ was reverberating off the Grill walls and Bonnie wanted to smack that. She had plenty to celebrate. She had just heard from Professor Blaylock that she had gotten the internship. She was going to get out of Mystic Falls, and she was going to seduce Katherine tonight. Life couldn't get any better in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Bluemagicrose. :-)<strong>


End file.
